Billy and Rebecca's Christmas Present
by PokemonRangerKassy
Summary: Rebecca is in Macy's looking for a couple of presents for her father for Christmas, when she discovers a present of her own! BillyxRebecca!


IVE FINALLY FINSHED RESIDENT EVIL 0

_Well, I had gotten Resident Evil last week, and I had just completed it today. It took me six days. I've always wanted that game. I knew about Billy and Rebecca since I started liking Resident Evil, which was 2 years ago. Funny story, my parents used to play that game when I was very little. I used to be so scared of it that every time I saw that game or heard a zombie moan, I would, or I would nearly throw up. This was when I was 3, 4, 5, and 6._ I was just really scared of it when I was 7, 8, 9, 10, and some what of 11 (my brother forced me to play it, he was scared to death himself). I started at 11. Now I'm 14 and fearless of any game! Yea, just a notice, all of the addresses and the city I made up isn't real, and one character, named Tommy, is a made up character of mine. Ok, here to my fav pairing, here we go!!XD

"_So, it's finally Christmas again, huh?" _The now 23 year old Rebecca Chambers thought menacingly. She was always sad; and angry at this time of the year. She never forgot that painful incident 5 years ago. All of Rebecca's family members except her father were killed due to that infestation of that sickening T- Virus. Since Raccoon City had blown up and some remaining Umbrella agents were was after, she and her father had moved to this peaceful and loving city called Wolf's Peak. "_Sick people, sick company"_ Rebecca growled to herself. She was glad Umbrella did not exist anymore, now that the company had just gone bankrupt a couple of weeks ago. However, her anger quickly grew into great sadness. Billy. Billy Coen. He had saved Rebecca from certain death a number of times and was falsely accused of murdering 23 innocent civilians. Many things could have happened to him. He could have been blown up in the Raccoon City incident, or eaten by the Cerberuses in the Arklay Forests, or he could have been caught by the police. She shed a tear and continued through Macy's to look for a couple of presents for her father.

One aisle after another, Rebecca picked things up, put things down, threw things in her basket, read things, and searched more and more. Her father meant the world to her. After having 16 different items in her basket, she looked in the Clearance Sale Section. Shelf after shelf, box after box, Rebecca found an Old Spice shaving set.

"Wow, look at this shaving set!" Rebecca said to herself in a surprising tone. "I think I'll take It-"

At the same time, a man who was much taller, and shall I say more muscular than any man in the department store, placed his hands on top of the product as well as Rebecca. Rebecca switched into defense mode.

"I'll be taking this!" Rebecca exclaimed toward the mysterious man as she snatched the object under her hand and away from the man.

"Hahaha, you make me laugh little girl!" the man snarled as he snatched the set back from Rebecca.

"GIVE IT BACK!!" Rebecca barked as she looked at the closely at the man's face.

"NEVER!!" The man shouted back as he looked down at the Rebecca. Rebecca gasped. So did the man. It was like God had made a miracle happen. The anger had finally vanished from the both of them as they continued to stare at each other. They forgot about the situation that had just occurred as they looked at each other. Scared but determined, Rebecca was the first to speak.

"_Billy, is that… you?"_ Rebecca softly asked with a rather puzzled expression on her face.

"_Rebecca, Rebecca…Chambers?"_ he tenderly asked.

"**BILLY!!" **Rebecca exclaimed at the top of her lungs as she leaped forward to hug him, accidentally knocking him to the ground.

"Oh, Rebecca it great to see you, TOO!! _But you're… crushing…my…lungs…_" Billy gagged.

"Oh, sorry!!" Rebecca muttered and quickly scrambled off Billy's torso. Billy came to a rise and dusted himself off.

"Ahh, Rebecca. You've become different from the Rebecca Chambers I remember" Billy spoke. Indeed he was right. Rebecca's hair war more beautiful and longer, stopping about the middle of her back. Her eyes weren't full of fear anymore; they were a lighter green than Billy had ever seen, EVER. They were shiny, too.

"So, what are you doing here, Billy?" asked Rebecca.

"I just came to pick up a couple of presents for my mother; she was the only one in my family alive from the outbreak in Raccoon City" he muttered, hanging his head down as if he was heartbroken.

"Same here, but with my father" Rebecca chimed in, trying to sound more comforting. Billy gave a slight chuckle.

A small crowd had already formed from when Rebecca yelled.

"Hehe…" Rebecca laughed embarrassingly. Billy grabbed Rebecca's arm and tilted his head to whisper to her.

_"Let's get out of here before they start asking for autographs…"_ Billy whispered.

_Later At The Cashier…_

"That will be 96.57, please" the cashier told Rebecca, after he rang up all of her items. Rebecca dug into her cute Tokidoki purse and got her wallet out. When the cashier was done counting Rebecca's money, he spoke. "You are 30 short."

_"This sucks! I don't get my paycheck from the hospital until the end of the week"_ she thought.

Kindly enough, Billy gave the cashier the remaining money.

"Billy" she protested. "You still have to pay for your stuff!"

"That's Ok!" Billy smiled. "I can pretty much retire from the money I make!" he joked. Rebecca laughed.

_Later_

"Wow, I'm so happy to see you!" Rebecca beamed as she walked down the snowy sidewalk with him. The Christmas lights were like a friendly aura around the two and the snow added a great mood to the moment and holiday. Rebecca really missed Billy. She really needed one of her old friends to be around.

"So, where do you live now?" Rebecca asked Billy as they arrived at the bus stop.

"I just moved in last week" Billy replied. "I live at 101 Forest Lane"

"Ohh, that's 15 minutes away from me!" she responded happily. "I live at 34 Lake Road"

Just then the bus pulled up and the two of them got on it.

"Billy, can you come visit my house for just a couple of minutes, please?" Rebecca asked. Billy checked his watch. It was only 7:30 pm.

"O.K!" Billy replied.

"I get off at the next stop" Rebecca added.

_Later_

Rebecca took her keys out and unlocked the door to her house. She pushed opened the door and switched the lights on. Billy froze.

"This house is absolutely beautiful," Billy gasped. Indeed it was. It was really huge. Right now they were in the living room. The living room had a Christmas tree with beautiful multi-colored Christmas lights. Even presents were under the tree.

"Thank You!" Rebecca smiled. She liked to hear complements like that. She took of her coat and her boots and socks and put on slippers. She disappeared into her room for a moment.

"Billy" Rebecca called. He turned away from the lights slowly, mesmerized by the lights. "Wha?"

"Come into my bedroom for a sec, will ya?" Rebecca answered.

"Ummm… sure" Billy choked. Billy tried to be mature about it, but he couldn't help but to blush and think of what happens between two best friends when they enter a bedroom together.

_"I can't think of her like that, she's my best friend!!" _he screamed at himself in his head, shaking it furiously at the same time. He gave himself a smack in the head before he entered the room.

"Guess what I still have?" Rebecca smiled as she stood near her miniature dresser by her bed.

"What?" he asked.

Rebecca turned and opened the smallest drawer. She pulled a long silver chain, with some dog tag at the end of it. Billy's eyes grew wide.

"My… dog tag?" Billy stuttered. Rebecca nodded her head. "Why isn't the government keeping it?" he asked astonishingly.

"They said they didn't need it, saying it was useless and you were useless, and gave it back to me" Rebecca muttered, remembering how mad she had gotten when she had heard those words. Billy just huffed and ignored the thought of that sentence. He was just glad to alive now. Rebecca sat down on the edge of her bed. So did Billy, and right next to her.

"I keep this in my pocket when I go to my work" she explained. "Surprisingly, whenever I touch it, especially while I'm with a patient that has a certain disease, they always live" she explained. "One time, I was with a child who had just developed a serious case of cancer" she began, "Every time I had visited that child's room, I touched it and said my favorite name to call you by, _Billy Lieutenant Coen_. I did that every time for 2 years. On the second year, the little girl's cancer completely disappeared from her and her parents were able to take her home" she sighed with happiness. Billy smiled.

"Wow, that was an amazing story" Billy commented. "I didn't know you actually missed me that much…" he continued, his eyes softening up. Rebecca caught herself blushing under Billy's gaze and his words.

"Yeah…" she merely responded, but in a sweet tone that drove Billy crazy. What was going on, now?

She came closer to Billy to put on his dog tag, but he refused.

"I want you to have it, so even when we are not visiting each other, you'll think of me. Besides, your patients…" he nodded towards her. He gently pushed her hand back, noticing that he was touching it. Rebecca looked down at their hands. The sweet moment had ended when Rebecca's cell phone had ringed. It was her father, _Tommy Chambers_.

"Yes, _dad_" Rebecca answered crankily, because he had ruined the moment.

"Jeez, honey! You don't have to be so rude! Anyways, I need you over, pronto" Tommy answered.

"Why, what happened?" she answered nervously.

"Relax, princess. Nothing major, I need your help organizing all this medicine in my closet, and I need your advice on what should I dispose of"

"Oh. I'll be over in 25 minutes, k?"

"Yeah, love you"

"Love you too, bye" Rebecca ended. She turned toward Billy. "I gotta go help my father with things" she said.

"Alright, so why don't we exchange cell phone numbers so we can keep in contact?" he said, already pulling his cell phone out.

"Sure"

_Outside…_

"Mind if we can get a cup of coffee together tomorrow, Rebecca?" Billy asked at the bus station.

"Sure!" Rebecca smiled. Boy, was she glad to have Billy back. "Oh, there's my bus!" Rebecca said. Soon enough, a bus with the route code WP23 and address came pulling up with a screech. Rebecca got on and paid the fare. She sat next to a window seat as she waved goodbye to Billy.

"Until tomorrow!" she beamed to herself.

_Well guys, what do you think?? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh Huh? Huh? Just kidding. You thought there was gonna be a… you know what scene, huh? Sorry. I don't like to put that in my writing. I just like to write for fun. Anyways, please R&R! See ya in the next chapter!!_


End file.
